


Christmas Gifts

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Bailey does Christmas (+ the holiday season) [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Multi, Sequel to Christmas Pancakes, higher rating because of one inappropriate gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After eating their breakfast, it’s time for gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> this is what I write when I finish my math exam. Let's hope this isn't shitty because I'm writing on my phone.

The second Miles is done with his pancake, he's bounding into the living room. He's acting like a child, and Jon finds it insanely adorable as he pads behind his ecstatic boyfriend; his half-full cup of peppermint candy flavored coffee warming his palms. 

Ryan comes a minute later, and he plops down onto the couch next to Jon. The two instantly lean into each other. Jon’s got one leg tucked under him, the other dangling off the couch with only the tips of his toes touching the plush carpet. 

And Miles is at their feet, resting against Ryan's legs as they give their tree a warm look. 

“This is nice,” Jon murmurs; head resting on Ryan's shoulder. The blond hums in agreement. Last year’s Christmas was hectic, and left little relaxation time. 

Miles tilts his head back, smiling warmly at his boyfriends. “Okay- so I know this is relaxing, but we have gifts happily waiting to be opened.” 

He's impatient, and Ryan laughs softly.

“Or we could just wait ‘till next year..” He jokes, raising an eyebrow. Next to him, Jon groans.

“You sound like my father,” the brunet groans softly. “Please, Ry, I don't need my father in this house.”

Ryan just shrugs as he laughs once more. Miles laughs too, and then he practically crawls over to the tree to pick up a gift for Ryan. 

The box is decently sized, wrapped in green wrapping paper covered in pink and red peppermints of different sizes. The bow is small and gold, and Miles hands it off to Ryan delicately. 

Jokingly, Ryan gives the box a gentle shake. Something inside rustles, and the box has a little weight to it. Like the semi-careful person he is, he carefully unwraps it so he doesn't mess up the wrapping paper. 

Jon’s watching Ryan open it, and Miles is too. Inside, buried under a layer of red tissue paper sits a gift card. Below lays a block of wood, a deceiving trick to make the box heavier.

The gift card is for a shoe store. 

“To buy another pair of shoes to wear,” Miles gives Ryan a shit-eating grin. 

Ryan looks unamused for a few seconds, and then he laughs softly. “I though my Diet Coke shoes were good…”

“They are, don't get me wrong, but I want to make sure we don't get you more dad shoes,” Miles has clearly given this gift idea some thought.

“Thanks dear,” Ryan hums and he leans forward to kiss Miles’ forehead. Miles smiles up at Ryan, but then he pulls away to grab another gift. This time, it’s for Jon.

The box is rectangular; like a shoebox. It’s wrapped in red and gold striped paper with a it has a red bow on top. Jon looks down at it when it’s set in his lap.

He cracks a smile, glancing up at Miles for a second before he begins to rip it open. He’s less careful than Ryan.

The box really is a shoe box, and Jon raises an eyebrow as he opens the box. He thinks that Miles is having an ongoing theme with shoes this year. But Jon quickly changes that opinion when he pushes aside the white tissue paper with blue snowflakes on it.

The object that lies inside is long, electric blue, and Jon blushes a prominent pink. It’s a fucking 12 inch dildo- and he can’t tell if Miles is serious or if it’s just a joke.

“Go fuck yourself,” Jon pouts a little, making his two boyfriends laugh.

“Nah! I got it for  _ you  _ to fuck yourself!” Miles’ voice is loud as he laughs. Next to him, Ryan is laughing as he pulls the dildo out of the box. It’s got to be a joke, the thing is pliant and wiggles around like it’s made of jello. 

Jon doesn’t laugh for a minute, crossing his arms and pouting a little while his two boyfriends laugh. Ryan’s being childish and wiggling the electric blue dildo around; making Miles laugh so hard he’s now laying on his back and clutching his stomach.

But finally, Jon’s pout cracks and he chuckles softly.

“Please tell me this is a joke gift,” Jon asks when everybody’s calmed down, and Ryan has put the dildo back in the box.

“Nah… I thought you’d like it…” It’s Miles’ turn to blush, and he props himself up on his elbows. “A-And you look good in blue.”

Ryan hums softly in agreement, curling an arm around Jon’s waist. “It’s a little… bright… But it’ll work.”

Jon sighs. He puts the lid back on the shoebox, and he sets it aside. “You two are so immature.”

“That’s why you love us!” Miles sing-songs as he fully sits up and practically bounces over to the Christmas tree to hand off another gift.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> just saying, the gift card with the wooden block in it is totally something my dad does to throw my family off. It's sneaky. And the wrapping paper is totally the type my family has. 
> 
> (I also totally see Ryan as the person who carefully unwraps something, like peeling all the tape off carefully)
> 
> As usual, here’s my [tumblr](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/) so we can talk about rare-pairs, or you can suggest something for me to write!


End file.
